The present invention relates to ink jet printing apparatuses and, more particularly, to an improvement in an ink jet printing apparatus of the type wherein an ink ejection head, a charging electrode, a deflection electrode and the like are carried on a carriage and, while the carriage moves relative to a sheet of paper, droplets of ink are ejected from the head to be charged and deflected to impinge on the sheet of paper for reproducing data thereon.
In an ink jet printer of the type described, it is generally observed that an ink droplet to be deflected a relatively large amount is ejected at a timing later than an ink droplet to be deflected a relatively small amount. A droplet of such a large deflection becomes dislocated on the paper sheet relative to a droplet of a small deflection by a same distance as a travel of the carriage which occurs for the time lag. This will result in an inclined or distorted dot pattern on the paper sheet though a vertical dot pattern may be desired, for example. It is therefore desirable to correct the dislocation of a dot or distortion of a dot pattern on a paper sheet originating from a printing movement of the carriage.